The Desperation (R5 - Ross Lynch - Cody Simpson fanfiction)
by Florisxqq
Summary: Ross has been awaken in the middle of the night by a phone call. An attractive Australian singer was calling. Ross meets Cody and falls in love, but things get really crazy after lozing his virginity to that cute boy... **LAST CHAPTERS WILL BE UPLOADED SOON - MUST READ FANFIC** Contains gay sex. Considered dirty fanfiction with story. Please review if you liked it so far.
1. A rare meeting

Ross smiles when he thinks about his day, it's been a perfect day today. Starting with a nice morning at the beach, ending with an unforgettable show R5 put on. Ross was really proud of his band, he never thought it'd become such a success. Girls are screaming for him every concert, all around the world. (a few boys too, tho) Yes, Ross lived his life happily. No one could bring him down. Satisfied of his nice solo at the concert did he close his eyes. No one, could bring him down.

5:00 am. A terribly loud noise fills the room. Ross is moaning. Why would someone call him at this time? It surely won't last long till he knew who, Ross picks his phone up and reads the dial number on the screen. It's an Australian number. Should be someone who's wrongly connected. Ross declines the call. Back to sleep. Ross doesn't even close his eyes before the phone receives a second call. He curses. It's the same Australian number. Maybe some kind of producer who wants to speak with him? Ross accepts the call. "Ross Lynch speaking." His voice sounds a bit hoarse, it actually is a little bit sexy. A voice with an Australian accent answers. "Wassup man, I'm Cody, Cody Simpson. You might know me, I'm an Australian singer and songwriter." Ross swallows. Of course he knew Cody Simpson, he likes his music a lot. Rocky, his older brother, thinks the Australian singer is gay. Ross doesn't care, he's no homophobe. Rocky certainly is, but that wasn't his problem. "I'm calling you, because I want to collaborate with you. I just wrote a new song and I think your voice is perfect for the song, mate. What do you think about this?" He sounded really excited. Ross doesn't know what's happening, he's still half asleep you know. "Of, of course." Ross is stuttering. "I'll do it, but I don't have to travel to Australia, right?" "No, I'm coming over to L.A. myself next week. Can't wait to see ya bro. Gonna email you the other information. Bye mate!" "Bye." Ross's goodbye sounded a bit sarcastic, but he didn't mean to. He closes his eyes, he'll dream of Cody tonight.

Rocky brought his girlfriend with him to the restaurant. Mum Stormie and dad Mark wanted to celebrate their youngest son's birthday with a dinner in a fine restaurant. Ryland can't get his eyes off Rocky's girlfriend. She was really beautiful, her hair was long and blond, her face was a landscape of perfect imperfections. That's what made her gorgeous. She actually was a huge fan of R5, the way she got in touch with Rocky was through a meet and greet at one of their concerts. She gave a little letter to Rocky with her phone number on, Rocky fell like crazy for her. Ross is on the dinner too. He hasn't told the others yet about his nightly call with Australian superstar Cody Simpson, he was waiting for the right moment to finally say it. "Mum, dad, I'm going to collaborate with Cody Simpson." Stormie was really happy for her handsome son. "Oh my god! That's fantastic baby!" Rydel and Riker were excited too. Ross saw this as an opportunity to become even more famous. He loved Cody Simpson.

Ross is waiting in the studio. Cody is going to arrive in a few moments. Simpson sent him the lyrics of the song they are going to record. The song was rather good. Ross hoped he'd become good friends with the Australian. Cody enters the studio. Ross is surprised, Cody was completely shirtless... Wow, he was really muscled. He had a six-pack where even Rocky would get a hardon for. "Hi." Ross wanted to bring out more, but he was speechless. "Hey, do you like the song? I wrote it especially for us to sing it. Our voices match perfectly." Ross smiles. "Yeah, I like it. Nice to meet you by the way." "It's even more nice to meet you, mate." It almost looked like Cody was flirting with him, but it should be Ross's imagination. They start recording the song. Cody makes a lot of jokes, Ross likes being with him, it feels like he could do this all day long, Cody was so nice to him and they made a lot of fun together. They are about to finish the song right now. "Would you like to have a drink with me in my apartment?" Ross felt astonished by Cody's question, he didn't expect it at all. "Why not? Sounds good." "Alright, let's go straight away."

Cody's apartment was very luxurious, everything was made of glass and steel. A huge TV was standing in the middle of the room. "Sit down please." Ross sat down in the soft sofa. Cody took place right next to him. "You know, I'm not supposed to tell you this, but I'm working on a secret project. All around the world, gay people get judged. I want to give a strong signal that this is not okay. I made a song to let people realize that everyone could be gay, and that there's nothing to do about it. There's also going to be a music video of it, in which I'll be flirting with a boy. But here's the problem, I haven't found anyone yet to act like a gay guy and flirt with me in that video." "That's terrible, why don't you organize an audition or something?" "Cause I don't want 'just' a boy, Ross. I want you. You'd be the perfect lover boy. Do you want to do the job?" Ross doesn't know what to say. He knew Rocky and Mark were homophobes, they wouldn't be happy when they saw him flirting with Cody in an international music video... Ross didn't want to say no, he wanted to be there for his new friend. "I don't know bro, my older brother and my father hate gay people, I really don't know what they are going to say when they see me flirting with you..." Cody starts looking a bit sad. "They won't see your face in the video, I promise." What does Cody want? If his face would be unrecognizable, why would he want him? Ross started to ask himself a lot of questions. "What exactly do I have to do in the vid?" "Simple, you just have to look me in the eyes like I mean the world to you. Try!" Ross tries to look in Cody's eyes like he had a crush on him. It wasn't that difficult. "Then we just have to smile and whisper sweet words to each other while we keep getting closer to each other's faces." Ross gets closer to Cody. Cody's eyes were beautiful, deep as the ocean. He could feel Cody's warm breath on his chest. Ross's nipples were getting hard of the warmth Cody gave him. "We keep getting closer to each other's faces, till..." Cody kisses Ross on the lips. Ross wants to pull back, but he didn't pull back. The way Cody's lips touched his lips was amazing. Cody let his tongue slide in Ross's mouth, Ross started moaning. He grabs Cody's chest, his body felt so hot and attractive in his hands. But... Suddenly did Ross think about his father, he would never accept this. Ross stops the kiss. "I'm sorry, I got to go." He regretted for what just happened.


	2. Searching for himself

Ross was sitting in his bedroom. What did just happen? He kissed a boy, and he liked it? This can't be true, Ross thought he was straight for his whole life, until now... Now, everything is messed up. He wanted Cody to kiss him, he really did. He felt sexually attracted by Cody. Ross couldn't believe it, was he really gay? He was at least bisexual. His dad and his older brother Rocky would never ever accept that, never. Rydel would, Rydel's best friend is a gay guy, Fredo was his name. Ross loved Rydel, she always makes him smile when he's sad, which doesn't happen that much. Riker would accept him too, he's friends with everyone. Ross thinks Ryland is still to young to understand what gay people truly feel for their partners, so he doesn't mind about him. Now Ross is thinking about his best friend, Ellington. Ellington had been a good friend of him for years now, he would understand him, Ross even thinks Ratliff is gay too...

1 year ago. Ellington and Ross wanted to go to the swimming pool. They arrived, paid for their entry and walked to the bathing cubicles. "Can we go in the same cubicle?" asked Ellington. "Umm, why would we do that, man?" "Come on, that'd be fun. We've got nothing to be ashamed about!" Ellington winks and smiles. Ross agreed. They entered the bathing cubicle together, now they got to undress and put on their swimming trunks. Ross took off his shirt, his upper body had an incredible V-line, a sex line and an 8-pack. His nipples were small and stiff, cause it was a bit cold in the cubicle. Ratliff took off his upper clothes too, his chest looked very hot. Ross removed his trousers. There is he standing, in his underwear, together with his best friend. He searched for a towel in his bag and held it in front of his private parts while he removed his underwear. Ratliff removed his underwear too, but he didn't hide his dick behind a towel. Ross just couldn't help it and looked down at Ellintong's dick. Wow, it was huge, he had an erection. Ross was still sitting there, naked, with only a towel on his private parts. He laughed: "Lol, you can't go out with that one, everyone would see your monster boner, bro!" Ratliff laughed too, it looked like his dick was only getting bigger while he was laughing. "You're right, I can't go swimming with a boner in my pants, that'd be the most awkward thing I ever experienced! I guess I'll just have to calm him down with a quick fap, do you mind?" Alright, who doesn't masturbate from time to time, did Ross think. "Okay man, do your thing, I'll go swimming already, so you can have some private space." You could see Ellintong did not like his answer. "No, please, stay! Why don't we do it together? A lot of friends do that..." Ross wanted to refuse, he would not fap with his friend. "No, I'm sorry, jerking off is something you do in private, your own intimate moment." Ellintong set up his puppy eyes, he's very good at being cute and irresistible. Ross agreed hesitating: "Alright then, but only because it's you. Please don't tell anyone, man." Ross couldn't resist to his puppy eyes and didn't want to disappoint his friend. Ratliff grabs his dick and starts jacking off really hard. Ross slowly removed the towel from his balls and finally from his penis. He was surprised, he had an erection too, but that'd be totally accidental. Ellington was surprised too, he liked Ross's playtoy a lot, perfect shape for anal sex. Ross started masturbating, first slowly, but faster and faster to the end. He could hear his friend moaning a lot, but he tried not to look at him, that'd be a little bit weird. Ross was liking it, it felt good to satisfy his penis after a long time without cumming. Ellintong screamed hard, he wasps ejaculating. Ross looked at him while Ratliff was shooting his sperm on the wall in front of them, there was a lot to shoot. Ross was impressed, he tried to get an orgasm of that caliber too. Ross started moaning harder and harder. "Ah... Ahh.." It felt so good that it almost hurted him, he couldn't hold himself anymore. Suddenly the door of the bathing cubicle opened and a woman walked in really angry. Ross immediately stopped wanking and put his underwear back on. Ratliff looked even more shocked than Ross did, they were caught jerking of in a bathing cubicle, this was to awkward for words. The woman didn't say anything, she just pointed at the exit door to insinuate that we had to leave. We never went to that swimming pool again, we wouldn't dare to.

Would Ratliff be gay? That's possible of course, but Ross thinks Ellintong has an eye on his sister. Ross tried to find a way to get straight again. Maybe he should try masturbating at some girls? He didn't have any porn in his room and his phone was completely dead. He didn't know what to do, how could he test that he was bisexual or not, if he didn't have girl porn? Ross hears a scream. What the hell was that? He thinks it came from the room next to his. He tried listening at the wall. He could hear people gasp on the other side of the wall. Ross had a splendid idea. When the Lynch family moved in this house, they discovered that there was a hole in Ross's wall, so they put a closet against the wall, to cover the hole. If he just pushes the closet away, then he could look through the hole, right into the other room. Ross pushed the closet to the left, now he's looking through the hole. What he saw was a teenage boy's wet dream. His older brother Rocky was fucking with his girlfriend, a girl that was actually just Ross's age, and now he saw her having hardcore sex in her pussy. Ross's penis starts growing. He can see how Rocky's oversized dick went in and out the wet pussy of that gorgeous girl. She had pain of pleasure, she was on top, Rocky laid down and she rode him. Ross started jerking off harder than ever before, that scene made him super horny. He saw how horny the girl was, Rocky's penis was totally wet of her pussy fluid. Ross did never expect to see this, but now he's seeing it and he is completely enjoying it. He also didn't expect Rocky to have such a killer dick, even he would like to give him a blowjob if Rocky wanted to. Rocky was whispering words of pleasure, and his moaning kept escalating. Ross wanted to have that girl on top of him right now, he was so horny. Ross screams and ejaculates in his face. Rocky did the same on that moment, he shot his load all over her pussy, she liked it a lot. The sperm on Ross's face felt warm and thick, he moved his tongue around his mouth to know how it would tast. It tasted pretty good, so he swallowed it.

Ross cleans his face, he was satisfied. He knew he wasn't completely gay, and he masturbated while he saw a girl of his age having hardcore sex, his orgasm felt better than all the other ones he got in the past. He will not forget this night to fast. Now he would try to gain some sleep. He'll talk to Cody tomorrow.

Ross walks into the studio pub. He recorded in a building with multiple recording studios, and there was a pub in that building. It didn't last long till Ryland walked in. That's normal, he needed to be here too, to make a remix. Ryland sat down next to Ross and ordered a drink. "That girl, she's so beautiful, Rocky is so lucky with her. I'm jealous." Ross guessed that Ryland was in love with her too. "Yeah she is, I heard her screaming last night, I think they had a little bit fun together." did Ross say while he winked at Ryland. Ryland smiles, he knew Rocky and her were having sex last night, Ross knew it too. Ryland made a joke about it. "I hope her pussy didn't get hurt by his Willy, that would be a shame." They both started laughing.

Cody entered the pub, Ross knew Cody wouldn't be late. "Mate, I want to talk to you..." It looked like Cody had regret from last night, it truly looked like it. Ross gave him a quick boy hug and they disappeared into the studio together. "Listen Ross, I'm so sorry about last night. I shouldn't have kissed you, I just couldn't control myself..." "You don't have to be sorry, I actually wanted you to kiss me, bro." Cody is shocked. Why did Ross leave him that night? "But... You left me..." Ross grabs Cody's shoulder. "I realized I like boys too on that moment and it kinda scared me, you know..." Cody's face clears up with happiness. "Are you bisexual too, mate?" "I am. I'm bisexual." This is the first time these words come out of Ross's mouth, it felt a little bit strange to him, he missed the old 'he', the 'he' that loved hanging out with hot Cali girls. Cody changed him. "Do you need a hug?" Cody understood what Ross was going through, he wanted to be there for him. "Yeah, a hug would be highly appreciated right now..." Cody hugged Ross, he held his arms softly around his neck, Ross did the same. Ross needed to let Cody know that he wanted to be with him, for a lot longer then just 3 recording days. He gave Cody a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, I know what I am now." Cody knew what he had to do. He came towards Ross and gave him a long kiss on the lips. Ross took the initiative to slide his tongue in Cody's tasteful mouth with saliva. Cody's mouth was warm and soft, just as he expected it to be. Cody's tongue was exploring Ross's mouth on the same moment. Ross pulls back. "Come to my house, there's nobody home right now. We can do whatever we want there!" No sooner said than done did they drive to Ross's beautiful home. Ross kisses Cody on the mouth while they were entering his home, he never fell so hard in love before. They struggled to Ross's bed room while they kept on kissing. They fell on the bed in each other's arms. Cody started removing his clothes, Ross was horny as hell.


	3. Caught with Cody

Cody cums in Ross's anus. Cody was really good, Ross gave his virginity to him. Ross places a kiss on Cody's lips, he felt amazing, he wouldn't live a lie if there's someone who loved him just the way he is. Cody and Ross close their eyes. Ross laid on Cody's chest, he could feel his heart beating, it made him restful.  
>"What in the name of god is happening here?" Mark and Rocky stood in the door opening, they looked upset and especially Mark was really angry. Cody rapidly got out of the bed and jumped into his trousers. He took his shirt and left the room as fast as he could. "Why the hell do you bring that faggot into our house?" Mark looked even more mad right now. Cody heard what he said about him while he was leaving the house, he started crying and ran away. Ross was still laying in the bed while his father was cursing on him. Ross tries to calm him down. "Dad, stop it, it was just a sleepover." "A sleepover? In the middle of the day? In each other's arms? You know what I think about this?" Mark walks towards Ross and beats him in the face. Ross screams, his nose is bleeding like crazy. His father pulls off the sheet of the bed and beats into Ross's naked private parts, four, five, six times. Ross screams and shouts from all the pain and starts crying, he begs his father to stop. Mark nocks Ross in his face for the second time. He must beat out the gayness. He can't accept his son from being gay. Ross must know that gay is not okay and is not tolerated at all. Mark keeps beating him in the stomach.<p>

Rocky's still standing in the door opening. He can't keep on looking to what his father is doing to his favorite brother. Blood was everywhere in the bed now. Gay was not okay, Rocky hated gay people, but Ross shouldn't be destroyed for it. Rocky walks away and went back to his girlfriend. Her name is Shay. Rocky loved her a lot, especially for her special talents in the bedroom. "What's happening?" did she ask. "Ross is getting beat up by my father, cause he's been caught in bed with Cody." "Did they have sex?" Rocky wasn't sure. "I don't know, but they probably had... It's loathsome, I hate gay people. They take each other in the ass..." Shay tries to convert him. "It's a human right to love whoever you love, babe. And, after all, your brother is still the same good bro you loved for all those years, never forget that." Rocky thinks about all the fun he had with his brother, he loved him so much. "Maybe you're right, I can't be homophobic, not when my brother is gay." Shay pushes him. "Well, stop your father from beating him, even I can hear Ross screaming!" Rocky runs to the other room and pushes his father aside. "Stop dad, this isn't the way how a father should react on such things. Shame on you, you aren't my father anymore." Mark slaps Rocky on the cheek and walked downstairs angrily. Rocky was still in the room, he turns his face to Ross. Ross is crying quietly and lays in a pool of blood. Rocky didn't care and gave Ross a heartwarming hug. "Shht, don't cry. It's all going to be alright, I'm here for you. I will never leave." Ross gave him a quick smile while he was crying. "Thank you, Rocky."

Ross took a shower to get back up again, he really needed it. He covers all his wounds with a sweater. Ross looks in the mirror. He hoped dad or Rocky wouldn't tell mom or one of his other brothers or sister about him being gay. It felt strange that more people knew about it, he felt empty, out of stories, nothing to tell anymore. Someone knocks on the door of the bathroom. "Who's there?" A woman answers. "It's me, Shay. May I come in for a second?" Rocky's girlfriend? What does she want from him? She would probably just laugh about his gayness. Ross ignores her knocking on the door. "Ross, I know you are in there. Open up please!" "What do u want?" Ross was suspicious, he wanted to be alone. "I just want to talk to you." Ross sighs and opens the door. "Are u okay?" did Shay ask. "Yeah, I'm alright." "Mark shouldn't have handled like that, I feel so bad for you..." Ross doesn't care. "You really don't have to, was that it?" "No." Shay places her lips on Ross's lips and pulls back. "I know you are bisexual, that's different from being gay, do not forget." Ross fell in love... That kiss was amazingly soft, magical, lovely... He wanted another one. "Please, don't go. I want you to stay." Ross sounded like some kind of cheap actor in a TV-show who wanted to have sex so badly. "I'm not leaving. Kiss me, Ross." Shay didn't have to ask that again. Ross kisses her again, a very passionate kiss this time. He places little kisses in her neck and he moves downwards until he reached her bra. She makes her bra loose and Ross starts nibbling on her nipple. Her tits weren't to big, but they were well filled. Ross had a boner, this made him so horny. Shay started moaning and groaning like crazy. "Ross, I want you to take me, so hard and so deep." Ross pulls of her clothes and pushes his dick into her hairy pussy. It felt warm and wet inside, this was the first time his hardon was in a vagina. Ross started moving in and out, the edge of his glans got stimulated like crazy by her labia. "Ross?" Ryland walks in the bathroom, he saw the two standing there, naked, having sex... "Ryry, this is not what u think!" "I won't tell daddy, if..." Ross got desperate. "If what, Ryland?" "If I can join u guys."  
>Ross was shocked by his question, but he hadn't got a choice, his father was angry enough. Now he's fucking with his brother's girlfriend, things could get much worse when he knew this. "Alright... You can take her in the ass." Ross couldn't believe the words came out of his mouth. Ryland takes out his dick. His penis was really thick. He puts his joytoy into her ass and pushes him into her anus. "Ahhhh, go on you two, it hurts of pleasure babes!" Shay was heading to her orgasm while the two boys were riding her like a horse. Ryland tried to go as deep as he could, Shay seemed to like that a lot. Ross did the same thing, his dick was bigger and longer, so his penetrating was better than Ryland's. They were all moaning of pleasure. Ryland ejaculates silently in Shay's anus. Ross was still pumping in her pussy. Shay complimented him. "You're so much better than Rocky, aww, go deeper, you blond god!" Ross felt his orgasm coming too... "Ah, it's coming babe, prepare for my warm milk!" Ross pushes his dick as deep as he could into her pussy and cums inside of her. He could feel the beginning of her uterus. "Wow, thanks guys. You are very talented." Shay gives Ross a kiss on the lips and Ryland a kiss on the cheek.<p>

On the same moment... Cody was crying in his apartment. The father of the boy he loved so badly called him a faggot. He felt so angry and sad at the same moment, but how is he able to change the opinion of Ross's father? Everything would be so much better if Mark wouldn't be there anymore. Cody starts crying even harder and began drinking alcohol. He drank a bit too much and he's gone completely drunk right now. Still searching for a solution does he grab a sharp knife and does he leave his apartment. He knew what to do.

Ross had mixed feelings. Who does he want? He fucked two people today... Cody and Shay. Cody made his heart beating faster than ever and Shay had such tasteful tits... He was in love with both of them, I mean Cody and Shay, not shay's tits. He can't have a relationship with Cody because he's a guy and he can't have a relationship with Shay because she already was his brother's girlfriend. Ross was confused. Really confused. He decided to take a nap.

Ryland felt a little bit embarrassed, he did lose his virginity tonight, but in a threesome with his brother. He regretted for him being so stupid. That girl made him so horny, it's a fact. The sex was really good, of course. That wasn't the problem. He'll try to sleep a bit tonight. Until... "AHHH" A huge scream came from downstairs. Ryland runs down the stairs, together with Ross, Riker, Rocky and Rydel. The scream came from the kitchen, where they see Stormie standing. She was crying. "What's wrong, mom?" did Riker ask her while they walked in. He didn't need an answer anymore. What he saw explained everything. The children all began crying, Ryland was hyperventilating. Riker pushes them out of room and hugged his mom Stormie. He couldn't comfort her, he didn't even try to. Riker couldn't look at the other side of the kitchen. He called the cops, they knew what needed to happen.


	4. Murdered

Mark was laying on the table in the kitchen, his head was separated from his body. Blood was everywhere, and a window was smashed. Murdered, did the police officer say to Riker. You didn't need to be a Sherlock to know that, your head doesn't just fall off your body, right? "We will investigate this case and we'll have to seal the crime scene." Everyone in the house was in shock, they didn't have a father anymore. Who would want Mark's death? None of the children could have done it, they were all upstairs when their father got murdered. Ross was broken, despite of all the scars his father gave him, he still loved him. And now he's gone, for good. Rydel couldn't believe what happened, why oh why? Rocky felt even worse, the last thing he said to his father was that he wasn't his son anymore, he felt so sorry about that right now. Stormie and the children sat down in the sofa and fell asleep together, crying out their eyes.

Cody is back in his apartment, he just finished his daily handjob. He put the pic of Ross's hot body away in a drawer. Cody stood up and walked towards the bathroom. He's looking in the mirror right now, he's thinking about his nighty adventure. Should he be happy about what he had done? He didn't know, he had an empty feeling inside.

Tomorrow morning did Ross read all his new fanmail. He locked himself out from the world and all the sadness around him by doing this, the letters his fans wrote him are able to suck him up into a completely new dimension. This is the only way Ross couldn't think about the death of his father. His mom made an appointment with the trauma psychologist to talk about the murder, the beating he got from his passed away father and so on. He really needed a good talk. Ross was also hoping to see Cody today, he wanted to finish what he didn't finish yesterday. So many things happened since then. Would Cody be happy with the death of Mark? And who in the name of God killed him? Ross didn't want to think about it anymore and put his attention to the answer he was writing to a fan while he was wiping away a tear from his eyes.

Ross shook hands with the trauma psychologist. They had a seat. "You have experienced a really bad thing yesterday. Your mother told me that you closed yourself up for everything and everyone today. I personally think that you've been experiencing a lot more issues, but now, when the problems have escalated, you close up. Describe what you've done yesterday from the morning till the moment you found your father in the kitchen." Ross staid quiet for a moment. Would he tell everything to him? A psychologist does have to hold himself to his professional secrets... Alright, he'd open up to the psycho. "I've been caught with my boyfriend in bed after having anal sex by my father, I got beat up by my father afterwards, I had trio sex with the girlfriend of my older brother and with my younger brother and after that, I found my father dead in the kitchen." The psychologist smiled. "Looks like you've had a rough day, didn't you? How was the relationship between you and your father?" "I love my father, but I hate it that he's an homophobic." "Did he know that you're gay?" Ross looks angry towards the man sitting in front of him, claiming to be the 'trauma psychologist'. "Excuse me, I'm bisexual. And no, he did not know, until yesterday." "Alright, I see. One more question. What did you make having sex with your younger brother and that girl? Do you fancy prohibited sex?" "Ryland forced me to do so, he threatened to tell my parents about me having sex with her if I didn't let him join us." "Okay. I think that's enough for today, mister Lynch. See you back later."

Cody's driving to Ross's home. He parked his car at a parking in the beginning of his street. He jumped out of the car and walked towards Ross's house, Ross was just arrived from his appointment with the psychologist. Cody saw him and ran in his arms to give him a long and heartwarming hug. "I'm so sorry that my father called you a faggot, I really don't want you to feel bad about that, Cody." "It's okay, mate." Ross didn't want to say anything about the death of his father, the death scenario had repeated itself too many times in his head. Cody kisses Ross on the lips, very passionate and lovely. "We should go inside." did Cody say. "I'm sorry, but the cops won't let us enter someone else than the inhabitants of the house to keep the crime scene safe and untouched." Cody looked surprised towards Ross. "What did u just say? A crime scene? In your house?" Ross cursed in himself, he misspoke himself, Cody can't know about the murder! What does he have to say now? "My father had a little accident, nothing to worry about. Let's do something in the backyard. Ross pulls Cody in a bush and unzips his trousers.

Cody's head is moving up and down from Ross's erection. Cody is normally good at doing deepthroats, but Ross's giant dick is even too huge for the professional sucker Cody is. Ross smiles at Cody, he hadn't smiled in a while, so it did him good. Cody nibbles on the glans of Ross's boner, Ross starts moaning like crazy, he doesn't know what Cody's doing to him! This feels so horny for him, having oral sex in public, just having your dick getting ripped by a super hot guy till you ejaculate in his throat gives him a kick. "Ah, yes, harder, harder! Suck me baby! God damned! AAH!" Ross squirts in Cody's mouth while Cody keeps swallowing the hot and dirty milk because there is not enough space in his mouth. "Thank you Cody, what a relief. I love you, man." "I love you too, mate."

A cop puts his feet on the residence's front-yard. He walks slowly to the door of the house, while he attentively inspects the house and all of it's exits. Ross and Cody fall out of the bush on each other. The cop walks to the two lover boys. "Having sex in public is prohibited, do you know that, young men?" Ross skipped a heart beat, who's that? "Don't ask, I'm inspector Mertens. I remember when I was your age, fucking in the streets. But I never forgot to wipe off my face while there still was a drop of sperm on it." Cody wipes ashamed the semen off his face. "You'll get a warning, boys. Which one of you guys lives here?" I do, did Ross say. "Alright, I won't tell your mom about your little orgy, young lad." The inspector laughed.

"What does he do here? Ross, you're keeping something behind for me, I can feel it!" Cody looks desperately at Ross. "Well, ehm, I told you that my father had a little accident, this inspector is probably going to interrogate my father about that incident. Nothing to worry about, honey." It hurted Ross to lie to his true love, but nobody could know about the murder, imagine what the press would write about it... "I hope for you that you're telling the truth!" Did Cody know something about the murder? Ross could see how suspicious he was, but only the murderer, his family and the cops knew about it, so it wasn't possible that he knew about it. Although, that did Ross hope.

Rocky opens the door and let the inspector enter the house, while he left it. Rocky wanted to see Shay, he missed her like crazy. Rocky ran to his car, but stopped when he saw Cody and Ross cuddling. "You've got my blessing, brother!" did he scream towards the couple with a huge smile. After that, he jumped into his car.

Stormie was sitting depressed in the living room, drinking a cup of tea. "Apologies for the death of your husband, maim. Please, let me introduce myself. My name is Mertens, Dylan Mertens. I'm a police inspector and I do the investigation for the murder. Can I ask u some questions, maim?" Stormie sniffs sadly and whispers: "Nice to meet you, I'm Stormie Lynch. Of course you can ask me a few questions, go ahead." "I know it might be a little bit early to think about, but do you have any idea who might have done this? Everything can be helpful, so we know where to start investigating." "No, I absolutely have no idea who might could have killed him, everyone loved him, everybody!" "Did Mark have a fight with someone in the past days?" "No, none that I know about... Ehm... I must admit, he had a fight with my son and his boyfriend, but that boyfriend is so kind, I don't believe he would harm my husband at all!" "We don't insinuate anything, maim, but we investigate. Can u please spell the name of that boy?" "No, Cody is too young to get in touch with the police! Please leave him alone!" Stormie wanted to protect Cody. "I assure you, if he didn't kill Mark, then he will not be harmed. Now slowly spell his name please." Stormie sniffs again. "His name is Cody Simpson, you know how it's written." Inspector Mertens nods and writes down the name. "Thank you, maim. I appreciate your collaboration a lot. I know enough, I should go back to the..." "WAIT!" Stormie interrupts the inspector and grasps his arm while she pulls him closer to her. "Swear me, just swear me that the press will NEVER get to know about all this, otherwise this could mean the end of both Cody's and Ross's carreer." Inspector Mertens pulls back his arm. "I'll do what I can."

The doorbell rings, Shay curses, she was just having a poo and listening to the neighbors through the bathroom window. Shay pulled her trousers back up and walked to the door to open it. When opened, an emotional Rocky flies her into the arms. She knew something horrible had happened...


	5. Anal virginity

Cody touches Ross's hand. Ross takes Cody's hand and holds it tightly. "We should leave, get away from it all. We could take a plane to wherever you want and start a new life, together. We could grow old together and then eventually die in the other's arms..." Cody looked Ross in the eyes while he asked him this. Ross could see a whole ocean in Cody's eyes. "Cody, why would I do that? I have my family over here, I don't want to leave them, at least not forever..." "But, but... We love each other... Right?" "I love you more than a sweet puppy with huge puppy-eyes, but my family..." Ross couldn't imagine life without his family. "I don't..." Cody shuts Ross's mouth with his finger and kisses him in the neck. He goes up to his mouth and looks sensually into Ross's eyes while he softly bites into his upper lip. "Please Ross, do it for me. I love you." "I want to leave with you for a while, but not forever, deal?" Cody smiles and kisses him again, he let his tongue slide into Ross's mouth and a sweet and long kiss followed. Mark was dead, no one could stop them from leaving. "Go take your stuff, I'll do the same. Appointment at 3P.M. on the parking next door." Ross nods and kisses Cody quickly before he goes inside.

At the parking in front of Cody's apartment does Ross wait for Cody. It's 3 o'clock, so he could be arriving at any time now. Cody is still in his appartement, he was thinking about what to wear. He wanted to look hot, sexy, horny, whatever you'd like to call it. The love of his life should be proud of his boyfriend and he didn't want to disappoint Ross, who actually looks hot in everything he wears. Well, he looks best without clothes, of course. Cody thought about Ross's abs and perfect chest, his soft balls and stunningly thick and large boner. The bulge in Cody's pants gets bigger while just thinking about Ross's hot and nude body. The first thing he wanted to do when away from California was just to have great sex with him. Not a regular blowjob, but a smooth hardcore fuck in the asshole. Fucking Ross in the ass was more than nice, his asshole is so tight, actually too tight for Cody's thick penis, but it gives him a huge kick to fuck something so irresistibly tight and Ross his extremely muscled butt makes him cum without even entering it slowly without a condom. It feels like heaven. Cody eventually just decided to show off his nice V-line by not wearing a shirt at all. He also pulls down his pants a bit more, so you can see a bit of his pubic hair. It also accentuates his big bulge in his pants. Cody puts on his shades and leaves the apartment with his luggage.

Ross smiles when he sees Cody walking towards him. He didn't expect this... Cody looks so hot, he just wanted to fuck him here and now when he saw his sexy and horny boyfriend. Ross grabs his dick in his underwear to put him to the right side, so he is able to get an erection without having pain. He hugs Cody and grabs Cody's bulge to squeeze in it. He then realized that he's making out with his boyfriend on a public parking and the paparazzi could hide everywhere... He quickly places a kiss on Cody's lips and licks to his finger, which he then puts in Cody's underwear to touch his hardon. He pulls his hand back and licks to his finger again to see how it tasted. This made Cody so horny. "We should leave, I can't wait to do everything I want to do with you, sexy beast..." did Cody say. "Sure, bro. Where are we heading? I hope not to somewhere nearby..." "Of course not," did Cody say smiling, "I have a little place in my mind, where we can fuck day in and day out on the beach, without anyone seeing us..." Cody kisses Ross again after saying this. This time did he use his tongue to dig deep in Ross's mouth. Ross moans and says: "Stop it, your making me too damn horny. I'll ejaculate in my pants if you don't look out and you now how much sperm I produce for you, baby." Cody starts rubbing with his bulge against Ross's bulge, he really can't hold himself anymore. "Baby, take me, please... I'm your slave!" did Cody say while bringing out the most horny moans Ross ever heard in his life. "Cody, please. We're standing on a public parking. We should leave now." "You're right. Let's go to the airport right now..." Cody and Ross walk to the airport of Los Angeles, which isn't far away.

So there they are in the airport. Cody just bought tickets. They would go to Miami, but Ross doesn't understand what Cody wanted to do over there... Cody takes Ross's hand and leads him through the airport security. "Once in Miami, I'd like to show you something, no, 2 things..." did Cody whisper Ross in the ear. "Why don't you already give me a little sneak peak?" Ross squeezes Cody's bulge again and holds it tightly for a few moments while saying: "From the moment I get off that plane, this is totally mine..."

Ross and Cody get off the plane in Miami. This is the moment Ross waited for, far away from his parents, nobody could stop him here from doing what he really loves. Ya'll know what that is. "I need you to cover your eyes for the first surprise." Cody covers Ross's eyes with his hands and leads him to somewhere not far away from where they got off the plane. Cody pulls away his hands from Ross's eyes and Ross can't bring out a word. "Surprise! This is the beauty that is going to fly us to our own private island!" A stunning private jet is standing right in front of the two lover boys. "Wow, it's beautiful, Cody! I love you man, you are the best!" "Let's get right to it, I want to show you my second surprise..." The boys enter the plane and it takes off. The plane was equipped with a bathroom, a living room and a bedroom. Ross took place on the bed. Cody starts talking. "I know we already had sex for one time, but this time, I want to make it something special too... So my second surprise is that I'm giving you my anal virginity..." Ross gasps. "Really? You want me to take you in the ass? But last time did you say that my dick was too large for your tiny butthole..." Cody relaxes Ross: "I'm sure that my anus will open up quickly for your hot body. I'm totally ready for it, mate." "Okay, if you really trust me..." "Is this the first time you penetrate someone?" Ross looks down at the floor. "No, I actually already fucked someone in the pussy, but that was a long time ago," Cody could feel it was a lie, but a white one. "I never took someone in the asshole... It will be a pleasure, you should know how many times I jacked off to the thought of me fucking you as deep as I could..." Cody smiles and pulls down his pants. He turns around so Ross's face is at just a few inches away from his buttcheeks, only wearing his boxers. "You want me to take off my underwear and have a little lick?" Ross moans... "Yes, sir. I can't hold myself anymore..." Cody pulls down his boxers and Ross sees Cody's ass for the first time. It was a little bit hairy, but he also had very muscled cheeks, just like Ross. Ross's penis has already transformed to a full boner and he's already leaking a lot of fresh and milky sperm. Ross takes of his clothes. Cody bows over and Ross is now closer than ever to Cody's butthole. The moment of truth had finally approached. Ross takes both cheeks of Cody's ass and opens up his butt. Finally is he able to see where to slide his dick into, Cody's anus was so freaking horny. It had some hair at the edges and it looked oh so tight. Only the idea of him pumping that anus drove Ross more than insane. Ross brings out his tong and sticks it slowly into it, it tasted really good, not what he'd expected. Now it's time to do at what he's good. Ross took his massive hardon with both hands, like he was going to ride Cody like a horse. Ross gently places his glans against Cody's anus and grabs Cody's hips. "Ready to lose your anal virginity, Codybro? In 1... 2... 3..." Ross completely pushes his dick into Cody's ass in one time and in just one second, such power did he use. Cody screams it out from pain and pleasure. Nobody shall ever ride Cody's anus better than Ross will. Ross immediately starts pumping Cody's butt in and out, his dick really was too large for Cody's tight butthole, but Ross didn't care. He can fuck everything, he just pushes his god damn boner right through it. He had the biggest and the hardest one, nobody will ever be able to deny it. Ross clamps himself to the naked and muscled body of Cody. He could feel the warmth of his body while fucking him deeper than possible. Cody felt so good, he knew Ross was the right one for him, and this only confirmed it. It almost felt like Cody's abs we're getting bigger by the humping in his butt, Ross was going so hard in and out. The room was shaking by a bit of turbulence, but it was so unreal for Ross to know that he's taking his boyfriend's anal virginity on an airplane at 30.000 feet that he didn't care about it at all, he actually liked it. The inside of Cody's anus felt different than Shay's vagina, Cody's anus let Ross's dick glide in way smoother and nicer, Cody's anus was the hole of glory for Ross's large and wet penis. Ross's pubic hair was bumping against Cody's buttcheeks every time he penetrated him into the deepest part of his anus. Love never felt so good. Cody's still screaming and Ross moans while he feels the orgasm coming it's way. Instead of taking Cody slower, he started to fuck him even faster and faster. "I'm going to cum inside of you, babe! Aaah, take my fucking monster into your tight asshole!" Ross spans all his muscles while pulling Cody's butt against his hips. His dick was now completely part of Cody's body, while he's squirting out all of his hot liquid into Cody's ass. Cody is crying out of pain, but he smiles, because his wish had been fulfilled. Ross slowly pulls his dripping toy out of Cody's hole of glory. Cody turns around and kisses Ross on the lips. "Thank you... Nobody, and I mean it... Nobody could take my ass better than you. I love you." "I love you too."


	6. All away from home

The police officer knocks on the front door of Cody's apartment. "Cody, we know you are in there. Open up now, there's no way to escape from us!" No response. The officer starts to lose his patience and is now knocking even harder on the door. "Alright, if you don't let us in, we're gonna let ourselves in!" The officer winks at his colleague, the other officer runs towards the door and bumps with his back against it. He runs back and does the same thing over and over again till the door falls out. "We warned you!" The officers obviously didn't know that Cody wasn't in Los Angeles anymore. They had found his DNA near Mark's dead body, so he was their main suspect. He needed to be arrested and interrogated. "I can't find him, do you see anything odd?" "Not really... Wait, isn't this that boy I saw in the front garden at Stormie's?" The inspector was pointing at some pictures of Ross on the wall. "Yes, I know it for sure, I caught this guy and mr. Cody Simpson blowing each other's dicks in Mark and Stormie's own front garden! What was his name again... I don't recall it. But maybe that boy knows where to find Simpson..." "We have no other lead, so let's go to Stormie's house again." The officers walk out of Cody's apartment and secure the entrance.

Ryland was laying in the garden, he was depressed. His mind is haunted by the memories of him and Ross, fucking the same girl, who was the girlfriend of their brother! And the death of his father made him so sad too. He just wanted to talk to Ross, he wanted to apologize, he didn't know what was going on in his mind while he asked him to join him fucking Shay. But where is Ross? He didn't see him in a whole day... Maybe he's to the psychologic again, but for an entire day? Ryland doesn't think so. While thinking about when he lost his virginity together with Ross, he must admit that he was impressed by the size of Ross's dick. He didn't expect that from him, and Shay was definitely enjoying Ross way more than Ryland himself. Maybe did Ross already have experience with sex? He never told Ryland anything about sex, so... Ryland felt so lonely. His favorite brother was gone, he didn't have many friends, he didn't have a girlfriend... He actually is so desperate that he bought himself a fake vagina, to practice with... and of course to pleasure himself. He wished a longer dick, but he had a very thick one. He could pleasure enough women with that special feature. Ryland only needed to find one. "Enough!" did he say by himself, "I'll have a walk in town, maybe meet some new people!" Full of self confidence did Ryland get up, pull his pants a bit lower and pushed his dick to the middle of his underwear, so you could see a nice and horny bulge in his pants. His dick was hard, he wanted some pussy to slide it in, and quickly.

Ryland walks on the street and passes the police officers. One of them recognizes him. "Hey, do you know if your blonde brother is home?" "Do you mean Ross or Riker?" did Ryland answer, while covering his big bulge with both hands. "The youngest one..." "Ross isn't home. I actually didn't see him all day long. Maybe he's at an appointment with the psychologic, I don't know." You could see the anger in the eyes of the police officer when he heard this. "Shit, okay, thanks buddy." "Bye." Ryland turns around and walks on towards the town. He didn't care where the police officers were up to, he just really needed to take a fresh breath. The inspector turns to his colleague. "Ross must have left town with Cody if we can't find him at the Lynch House..."

The inspector presses the door bell of the Lynch House. Riker opens the door. "Greetings, mister. Are we able to speak to your mother or to Ross?" Riker answers: "My mother is home, but I haven't seen Ross for a while. Why do u want to speak to him?" "Doesn't matter, young man. Where's your mother?" Riker pulls up one eyebrow. "Please follow me. Mum, a few people from the police are here for you." They follow Riker and shake hands with Stormie, Riker goes upstairs. "Why are you here, officers?" did Stormie ask. "We were wondering were your son Ross is hanging out, we'd like to ask him some questions." Stormie looks up. "You shall not speak to one of my sons without my permission, and if you're wondering, Ross isn't here, so I can't help you." "I was already thinking you would say that, but we'd like to ask you a few questions too." Stormie sighs. "Sit down please, officers." The inspector and his two colleagues sit down in the chairs. "Alright, how is the relationship between Ross and his boyfriend you told about? Cody was his name, wasn't it?" Stormie gets angry. "How dare you talk about this in my house? You know I don't want you to insinuate anything about Cody!" "Would you please answer the question?" "I don't kow anything about their relationship. The only thing I know is that my passed away husband saw them together in bed, naked." "I'm not interested in that, miss. I just want to know if they loved each other so much that they would run away together." Stormie stands up madly. "Enough! Out of my house! My son comes home before dinner, as always! How dare you insinuate something like that! Get out!" Stormie pushes the officers out and shuts the door with a big bang.

Riker and Rydel heard the bang and run downstairs. "Mum, what's happening?" did Riker ask. "These cops started to ask very impolite questions, so I threw them out." "But, what did they ask that was so impolite you threw them out?" did Rydel ask curiously. "Doesn't matter, Rydel." "Mum, I want to know!" "Me too!" did Riker say after Rydel. Stormie sighs deeply again. "Sweeties, please have a seat." Riker and Rydel sit down and Rocky continues. "There's something me and your dad wanted to tell you, but then..." Stormie wipes away a tear. "It's Ross, he has a boyfriend." did Stormie say. Rydel and Riker look each other in the eyes, they were shocked. Their brother they knew for all their lives, has turned gay. How is it possible? How could it be? Rydel started crying and hugged her mum. "Oh, dear. I know, I didn't see it coming too." did Stormie say to comfort her. Riker took it on a whole different way. "Why are you guys crying, that doesn't make any sense! Ross is still the same, just look at it as some new information you know about him. I fully support him. I'm going to give him a call tonight, to let him know I'm always here for him, if he isn't home by then." Stormie smiles. "Thank you Riker, guys like you are hard to find, come and join our hug, son." Riker hugs his mother and sister lovely.

Ryland is walking on a beautiful street, the sun was burning in his eyes, so he puts on his sunglasses. There were palm trees on each side of the street. It felt good for Ryland to be outside, in the real world. On a certain moment does he look in front of him and he sees a stunning young woman approaching on the walkway. His and her eyes crossed for a second. Ryland smiles. She smiles. Ryland thought he recognized her for a moment, but he didn't know who she was. Ryland looks at the ground from shyness, while the young woman comes closer. He waits for the moment she would pass him, so he could act normal again. "Hey." Ryland scares up and looks straight up, right in her eyes. Did she just spoke against him? "Hi." Ryland is drowning in her eyes. "I saw you smiling at me, so... I just wanted to say hi." Her voice was so beautiful. Ryland looks at her face for the first time now. He had been looking in her eyes without even seeing her face. Her face looked extraordinarily stunning, just beautiful, sexy. "Oh my God, you are, you are..." Ryland stood right in front of his teenage celebrity crush. "Selena, you're right." "Nice to meet you, Selena." Ryland takes her hand and places a sweet kiss on it. "Like a real gentleman. Do you always kiss the hand of a random girl you meet on the street, mister?" Selena has a little giggle. Ryland giggles too and turns red. "I only do that to the ones that actually talk to a stranger on the street." Ryland winked while saying that. "Haha, you got me. But, you didn't tell me who I got the honor with..." "My apologies, miss Gomez. My name is Ryland, Ryland Lynch. Pleased to serve you." They both have a laugh. Selena keeps on smiling. "Would you like to have a drink with me, mister Lynch?" Selena gives Ryland her arm and giggles. "Of course, my lady." did Ryland say smiling. He takes her arm and they walk away together, while having one giggle after the other. Ryland finally did it.

Rocky gives Shay a heartwarming hug. "Shay, sweetheart, I've missed you like crazy! There's so much happened. I can't take life anymore, I... I..." Shay tries to calm Rocky down. "Baby, please, slowly explain me what happened." Shay places a kiss on Rocky's soft lips. "My father is murdered." Shay wipes away a few tears from Rocky's face. "Baby, that's terrible! I'm here for you, sweetheart..." "Shay, my love, I can only think about one thing right now, please, let me fuck you. It's been so long..." "Bae, I haven't got any condoms anymore, but I'd love to make love with you... Do you have a condom?" "No, but we don't need a condom, Shay. We're a couple." Shay kisses him and goes sitting on his lap, with her tits against his chest. "But you know how much milk you have, honeybee, you are able to make me pregnant without even ejaculating inside of me..." "I want it, bae, let us do it. Make a baby..." "Oh my God, Rocky... I love you!" "Too, bae..." Shay pulls out his and her shirt. She rips off her bra's and pushes her nipples against his chest while kissing him in the neck. Rocky had been working out again, his abs were so hot. Not to mention his big happy trail. Shay lowers down, opens rocky's pants and pulls them out. Rocky's boxers were tight and thin, you could see his huge boner through it. Shay opens her pants, pulls down Rocky's underwear, takes his big penis and slides him directly into her vagina. "Aahh, Shay, you feel so wet and warm from the inside!" did Rocky say, while pushing his 8 inches long dick completely into her hairy pussy. Yes, Shay had lots of pains while Rocky was moving his dick deeper than he ever did. He normally never penetrated his whole over-sized hardon inside of her, but Rocky wanted to be relieved, he wanted to empty his balls. He started moving in and out, his dick was totally wet from Shay's pussy liquid in combination with his pre-orgasm cum. Shay was crying, she didn't know Rocky was able to go that deeply inside of her.

Stormie is sitting at the head of the dinner table, together with Rydel and Riker. Two, only two children came home for dinner. "Do you guys know where Ross, Ryland and Rocky are?" did she ask desperately. "No, mother. I really don't know. Shall I call them?" did Rydel ask. "No, sweetie. It's their choice to stay outside." Stormie hoped Ross didn't really run away, together with Cody. She didn't want to give the police that pleasure.

"We need to find Cody, maybe he's not so far away from here." did one police officer say to the other. "It's certain that Ross's mother doesn't know anything about their trip, but if we can find Ross, then Cody won't be far away..."


	7. The gay club

"I can't wait for you to see my paradise, mate." Cody smiles towards Ross, who's sitting in front of him, in the living room of his private jet. "It better be good, or I'm taking the first flight back to L.A." Ross winked while he said that. Ross wondered if Cody knew, if he knew about the murder. He already wanted to ask it him for a long while now, but he never really got the chance to... He's got the chance now. Should he ask it, or shouldn't he? Now or never. "Cody... I, um, I've been wondering if you noticed anything strange about my family, the last week..." "No, I haven't... Tell me what's on your mind, mate." Ross sighs. "My father is dead, Cody. He's been murdered on a horrible way." Cody turns around. "I'm sorry to hear that, baby. I'm here for you, if you want to talk." Ross still doesn't know if he knew. "Did you know it, Cody?" Cody turns back around. "Of course not, I'm shocked about it." Cody didn't look very shocked, ross had to believe him on his word. The plane starts shaking. "I think we're almost there, we're landing. Excited?" Cody smiles. "Yes, I'm very curious." did Ross answer.

Riker sits down on his bed. He wanted to support his brother, Ross was going through a rough time now and Riker realized that Ross might think he wouldn't accept him as gay. He had to put things right now. Riker takes out his phone and seeks for Ross's contact to call him.

It's already evening and Ross was really tired when he got out of the airplane. "What do you think, babe?" did Cody ask, he places a sweet kiss on ross's lips and takes his hand. "It's beautiful!" Ross was astonished, he had an overview on the stunning island with villa that Cody owned, his own private island. Cody laughs and tickles Ross's nipple with his other hand. "Well, come on. I'll show you the bedrooms. Time to sleep, haha!" Ross knew sleeping wasn't the thing Cody really wanted to do tonight. Ross smiles while Cody leads him through the villa. He really fell in love this time. Ross knew he was destined to Cody since the first time he saw him. Ross gave Cody his virginity, a present that can only be given once in a life time. Knowing that his love for Cody was prohibited in some countries around the world, made him fall even more in love. Prohibited love is the most wanted love. They arrived in the bedroom, it was really hot in there. "Wow, Cody, sweetheart, it's really hot in here. Let me take out my shirt please." "Why don't you pull out everything, except your boxers?" Ross and Cody smile. Ross undoes himself from his shirt. Cody pulls out Ross's pants and gets back up, his nose touches Ross's bulge in his boxers. Cody licks the small line of hair up to Ross's belly button. He goes up to Ross's right nipple now and sucks it softly. Cody stops sucking and pulls out his own shirt and pants. Ross gave Cody a hug. He could feel Cody's nipples against his, his muscles felt so good. Cody lets him fall in the bed, Ross falls in with him. "Kiss me, Ross. You're all mine now." Ross pulls out his boxers and puts them in Cody's face, Cody starts licking his underwear like it's a lolly pop. "Time for the real work, Cody bro. Suck me." Cody goes down and deep throats Ross's banana. "Aaaw, you're giving me goosebumps, Cody!" Cody keeps on doing his thing while suddenly Ross's phone rings in his pants. "Don't stop sucking me, I'll answer that phone call." Ross takes his phone out of his pants laying next to him and accepts the call while Cody is still pleasuring him. "Ross Lynch speacking, how can I, aww, help you?" "Hey Ross, it's Riker calling. Everything alright? Where are you?" Ross doesn't answer for a sec, he needs to think. "Um, I'm sleeping over at a friend's house. Awee. Don't worry about me, I'm fine." Ross let go a few aw's while speaking, because Cody does a good job, blowing his dick. "Oh, okay. I wanted to call you about something, brother." "Yeah, tell me, Riker." "Mom told us about you and that boy... The other night... And I just wanted to tell you that I fully support you for who you are and that you are still the same for me." Ross smiles. At least there was someone who supported him. "I really appreciate that, Riker. When I come home, we'll definitely have a long and heartwarming hug together." "You are coming home tomorrow, aren't you?" "Yeah, sure. I'll come home tomorrow. Don't worry." "Alright, thanks for the chat, brother. It gave me a great relieve." "Me too, Riker. See ya!" "See you soon, bro." The call ends. Cody is fastening up his up and down gesture. Ross screams and falls down on the bed. That was a really hard orgasm. Cody had difficulties with swallowing it all. "Your milk keeps tasting better, mate. Tell me, who were you speaking to in the phone call?" "Riker, he asked were I'm hanging out. He was a little worried. I promised him to come back tomorrow." Cody doesn't like what Ross said. "Tomorrow? You've just arrived! I want you to stay for a while, babe. Please, do it for me." Ross made his brother a promise. "I'm sorry, Cody. I promised Riker to come back tomorrow and me and Riker have a connection you know." Cody kisses Ross's hand. "Please, mate. Just two more days. I'm begging you." Ross doesn't know what to do. "Let me think about it for a night, I'll tell you in the morning what I've decided." Cody smiles, he knew Ross was all over him. Cody wanted to stay here as long as possible, at least until the police investigation was finished...

Rocky and Shay lay next to each other in bed. They just finished with having sex. It was a special occasion this time, because Shay allowed Rocky to cum inside of her for the first time. Rocky squirted everything inside her and now they don't know what they have done. Their whole life could be wasted if Shay got pregnant, and they both realized that now. People do stupid things when they're horny. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done it. I'm really regretting for what I did, babe." Rocky was the first to take the initiative. "Don't feel sorry, babe. It's okay. We still love each other, so don't worry. We'll be fine." Shay kisses Rocky on the forehead after saying this. Rocky starts cuddling Shay. "Bae, shouldn't you be going home, you're mom is probably already getting worried..." "That's right, I'mma go home. Bye, love." They kiss and Rocky leaves Shay's house.

Riker is taking a late night walk in Los Angeles. He felt relieved after that call with his younger brother. It was already dark outside. Riker passes by a few night clubs, all very noisy. One of them looked very special, red light was coming out of the entrance. Very attractive to enter, actually. Riker hesitates, would he take a look inside? The name of the club read 'The red closet'. Strange name for a night club. Riker steps towards the club, he got nothing to lose. A security guy at the entrance asks for his legitimation, no problem for him, he's already an adult. Riker enters the club. A stage was situated in the middle of the room and a lot of tables where positioned around the stage. There were a few people, they looked pretty normal to Riker. He sits down at a random table and he orders a drink. The show was just starting. 10 hot guys walk on stage with only wearing their underwear. They were very muscled. Even Riker must admit that they looked very sexy. Then the first guy undoes himself from his underwear and shows off his huge boner. That was the moment when Riker realized he had entered a gay club, but he didn't leave. The hot boys went off stage in the crowd, they are now each choosing a guy that is sitting at a table. Riker makes eye-contact with the nude boy. He must have been just 18 years old, like he came right out of a porn movie. Riker sees the guy with huge erection and muscled ass approaching him, Riker swallows deeply... The boy had chosen Riker. He goes sitting on Riker's lap, his penis is rubbing against Riker's shirt. He places his hands in Riker's neck and rides his lap like a horse. Riker seemed to like this little show, his bulge in his pants even got bigger from it. "This is the first time I see you in here, hottie. Tell me, what's your name?" Riker swallows again. "I, um, Riker..." "Riker, that's a beautiful name. Are you liking the show a bit?" "Yes, um, sir..." A naked guy was hanging around Riker and it actually made it horny... "Wanna get a welcome present, Riker? Follow me..." The guy takes Riker's hand and Riker follows him hypnotized.

Ryland and Selena are hanging out together in a pub, they have a lot of fun. "You're so much fun, Ryland." Selena pulls Ryland against her body and whispers in Ryland's ear: "I like you." She squeezes in Ryland's left butt cheek. Ryland laughs and whispers in Selena's ear too: "I'll show you things you've never seen before... We should get a room together..." Selena places a soft kiss in Ryland's neck. "Yeah, we should... Hopefully you're not only mine for one night, Ryland." Ryland swallows, things were getting really serious now. "Of course not, Sellie. I promise." They both smile and hug. Selena knows where to go: "I know a nice hotel nearby, it's not too pricy. Are you in?" "Of course, I go where you go, Sellie!" Ryland takes Selena's hand and they leave the pub. He couldn't believe this was really happening.

It's midnight. Ross is laying in bed with Cody on his private island near Miami. Ross can't sleep, because he is thinking about his decision. Cody is already asleep. Ross didn't want to disappoint his brother, but he loved Cody too, of course. Should he stay for another day? This is the place where he is able to be totally himself, leaving that place would be too stupid for words. Alright, he'll stay for one more day, but not any longer than that. He wanted to see Riker really soon.

The nude guy from the gay bar leads Riker backstage to a room. "Sit down in the chair, please. You want a drink?" Riker sits down, still confused. "No, thanks." The boy takes a seat right next to Riker, the guy was still fully naked and his penis was still erected. "It's your first time in this club, how come?" "I, um, I was attracted by the red light on the front of the building..." The guy laughs. "My name is Dylan. What's your sexuality, my friend? U like boys, girls or both?" Riker swallows for a third time, he didn't know what to answer, that guy made him produce more spit in his mouth, Riker got a hardon too and he didn't know how to handle it. "I, I don't know..." Riker tries to hide his big bulge in his pants with both his hands, but the nude guy sees it. "Don't try to hide it, man. It's natural. Be yourself and let that boner be. Looks like you don't really know what you are. Maybe you'd like to experiment a bit?" Riker doesn't know what to say, he got his hands off his growing bulge and now he can't keep his eyes off the guy's erection. It was beautiful. "U like the view? You can touch it if you want to..." The guy was horny too. Riker slowly brings his hand closer to the warm and explosively hard boner, he wanted to give it a try...


	8. Riker turning bisexual

Riker touches the boner softly, he was actually a little scared of hurting the nude guy named Dylan. He then wraps his whole hand around the warm banana and slowly moves his hand up and down. "You've done this before, or am I wrong?" Riker blushes. "No, I actually haven't..." Dylan smiles and squeezes Riker's bulge. "Looks like you don't have a small one, my friend. May I?" Riker doesn't refuse. "Yeah... Sure..." Dylan zips Riker's pants open and pulls out Riker's shirt. Riker has a lot of hair on his belly, but it looks very sexy. He's also very skinny. "Let me make your first time with a guy very special..." Dylan pulls down Riker's underwear and puts Riker's cock into his mouth. Riker's dick is already fully grown, he's already an adult, remember. His foreskin is a bit longer than normal boys their foreskin would be. Dylan goes all the way down with his face, blowing Riker's cock, till his nose touches Riker's rich pubic hair and then he goes all the way back to the top of Riker's toy. Riker tried not to moan, but he couldn't help himself from doing it. He had sex with girls in the past, but this was next-level. "Do it faster and harder, please." Riker couldn't believe the words came out of his mouth. He didn't know he was bisexual, but he now certainly knew it for sure. Kinda odd that his younger brother came out of the closet before Riker himself even knew he wasn't straight, but that's alright. Dylan is now pounding with his mouth on Riker's dick really hard, he did a deep throat every time he went down. Riker needs to hold on to the chair really tightly, he was getting ready for the big finale. Never did a girl give him such a good blowjob, only a guy like Dylan could do that, or that's what Riker thought. Riker puts his hands in Dylan's hair and he pushes his face down, so that Riker's dick now totally disappeared in Dylan's mouth. He holds Dylan there for a while. "Ah, aaahhh, shit man! I'm coming!" While still pushing on the back of Dylan's head does Riker ejaculate in Dylan's throat. Not in Dylan's mouth, don't get me wrong, in his throat. Riker's hardon was so big that it reached Dylan's throat, so his sperm could only be swallowed. Riker believed it was a lot, cause his penis pumped for about 15 times. Dylan swallowed it all. "Thank you for the relief, my balls were turning blue after all that time." Riker doesn't jerk off, he's a clean boy. "No problem, Riker. I'm here for you if you need a relief, all the time." Riker smiles. "How much do I owe you?" Riker thinks he needs to pay. "You don't need to pay, Riker. I gave it to you as a friend, and friends don't pay each other for that, do they?" Riker blushes again, he had a new friend, and he liked him a lot... "No, you're right." Dylan places a kiss on Riker's cheek, turns around and walks back towards the door. "Wait!" did Riker exclaim. "I also wanted to say 'thanks' for helping me discover who I am..." Dylan turns back around. "You are so sweet. As I said, I'm always here for you, if you need to talk or you need other things..." "Thank you very much, Dylan." "Bye, Riker. See you soon!" "Bye!" Riker smiles and waves. Dylan leaves the room. Riker then realizes that he's standing alone in a room backstage a gay club and he can't stop smiling. Riker walks outside and leaves the club called 'The red closet'. No wonder it's got a name like that. Riker goes back home, it's getting late.

Selena rented a room in a hotel. Ryland an Selena sit down on the bed together. "So, what do we do now?" Selena asked. They both smile. "Just kiss me." did Ryland say. Without saying a word does Selena come closer with her face to Ryland's and they kiss. Softly, gently, very sweet. They now speak the language of love. Selena then bites on Ryland's lower lip, asking for entrance. Ryland accepts by bringing his tongue out first and by sliding it into Selena's mouth. They both battle with their tongues to win dominance. Ryland wins and discovers every inch of Selena's mouth, nothing to hide in there, Ryland's tongue would find it. Ryland's tongue tasted really good in Sellie's mouth, they both felt sparkles while kissing. Ryland then pulls his tongue back in and they start kissing again. Selena's lips were the same size as Ryland's and they fit perfectly on each other. Ryland's lips knew what movements Selena's lips would make, like their lips were made for each other. Magical. They both pull back now, they needed to take a breath. They smile at each other and just look in each other's eyes for a few moments without saying a word, then they kiss again. "Do you want to... You know... Fuck me?" did Ryland ask, maybe a little bit too directly. Selena turns down her head. "I'm sorry, Riker. I'm not ready for that. I've had a serious sex problem with my previous boyfriend and..." Ryland puts a finger on Selena's mouth. "You talk too much. It's okay, sweetheart. I just want you to be with me tonight." "That's so sweet, Ryland. Thank you!" They both smile and get in bed.

Riker gets home and hurries himself upstairs to go sleeping. He wants to be fresh in the morning when Ross is going to come home, like he told him on the phone. He wanted to tell him everything about the gay club, him being bisexual, everything. Riker couldn't wait to see Ross. He probably won't sleep a lot that night.

A nice and delicious smell fills the room. Ross got awaken by it. Are those... pancakes? Ross tries to punch Cody, but nobody is laying next to him in bed. Ross pushes himself up in bed. Cody has already left it. "Cody? Where are you?" did Ross exclaim. "Coming, sweetheart!" Cody enters the room, carrying a plate with breakfast on it. "Omg, Cody, did you make that for me?" Cody laughs. "Actually my butler made it, but it would be more romantic to say that I made it. So, yes, I made it." Ross smiles, he didn't expect anything else from his lover boy. "This is one of the reasons why I love you, Cody..." Ross gives Cody a kiss on the lips. "Wait, I thought you loved me for my sexy butt?" Cody winks. Ross giggles. "I've decided I'm going to stay one more day, but I gotta get back tomorrow. My family needs me, and more important... I need my family, Cody bro." Cody seems to understand Ross's decision. "I understand, that's alright, mate." Cody gives Ross a great hug. "Once you've finished your breakfast, put on some clothes and meet me downstairs at 9P.M." "Wait, Cody, don't you want to have breakfast with me?" "I've got a few things to handle, but that's okay. Enjoy breakfast sweetheart, see you soon." Cody leaves Ross alone in the bedroom.

"Good morning sweetheart, did you sleep well?" Ryland gives Selena a morning kiss. "Yes, probably because you didn't fart like Justin." Selena and Ryland giggle. "What's up about him? Are u already over him or not?" Ryland is curious. "You shouldn't ask, but everyone knows about it, so... He's a jerk, of course I'm over him." Selena kisses Ryland after saying that. They keep their head at an inch away from each other and just smile at each other. "Then... What's the matter with that problem... that sex problem you had... with him..." Ryland tries to be subtile. Selena looks out of the window. "He always wanted it, over and over again. He couldn't get enough, but I did. I just don't want any sex for some time now. It's not about you, Ryland, it really isn't. I'm just... it's complicated." "I understand, Selena. I won't ask again." Ryland gives Selena a hug. "Let's get out of bed, bae. I want to do something fun with you today."

Shay buys a pregnancy test in the pharmacy, she was really nervous to know if she is pregnant or not. And more important: if she was pregnant, would she take it away or not? These questions have haunted her mind all night long, she wasn't able to sleep. How stupid could we be to have unsafe sex? Shay felt really bad right now. She comes home and immediately unpacks the pregnancy test. Let's make this quick, she needs to know... It would be such a great relief if she wasn't pregnant, but if she was... The first thing Shay would do if she is pregnant is to go to a decent doctor. She needed to know if everything was alright with her baby. Alright, enough thinking... Let's do this.


	9. Pregnant

The pregnancy test is laying on the table. Shay is crying in her bed. Yes, she is pregnant. Her whole life is now officially ruined. If her parents found out about this... They would, of course, in nine months. Shay is crying her eyes out. She needs to go to a doctor, she needs to talk about what's best for her. She'd inform Rocky afterwards. Shay just can't believe what she had done. Rocky wanted a child when he was horny, but after his orgasm, he changed his mind. Shay felt terrible. She takes a coat and leaves the house.

"What can I do for you, Shay? I can see you have cried." Shay went to her personal doctor, a sympathetic woman, actually one of the few persons on earth she trusts for a full 100%. "I've had unsafe sex, doctor. I did a pregnancy test today, and it turns out I'm pregnant." The doctor holds Shay's hands, which are laying on the doctor's desk. "Oh, shay. You're gonna be okay, I promise. Tell me, when did you do the test?" "I did it about an hour ago." "Okay, it's good that you've come to me right away. When did you have the unsafe sex?" "Yesterday, doctor." Silence. The doctor looks worried. "Shay, the pregnancy test only gives a positive result if you're already pregnant for at least 10 days... Which means the unsafe sex you had yesterday, didn't cause your pregnancy." "Omg... That's not possible... My boyfriend always uses a condom..." Shay doesn't know what could have caused her pregnancy. "Are u sure you didn't have sex with anyone else in the past, then?" What the hell. Shay remembers her having sex with Ryland and Ross in their bathroom, Ryland was taking her ass and Ross was all over her pussy. Which means that... Rocky didn't make her pregnant, Ross made her pregnant... Ross ejaculated in her vagina. Shay couldn't believe it. She was already pregnant for 3 weeks, and that from the younger brother of her boyfriend! "I do remember something, thank you for clearing this up." "Every time, Shay." Shay hugs the doctor. She didn't know what to think or do right now... Should she tell Rocky? Should she let the embryo take away? She didn't know, she really didn't. Shay leaves the doctor. She wouldn't know the truth if she didn't go to the doctor straight away. Damn was she thankful she knew her baby came from Ross, not happy about that it's his, but happy that she knew, she would've never known about it otherwise. Should she actually tell Ross about it? She didn't see him for a few days, maybe he knew she would get pregnant from him? Too many questions. Shay calls Rocky, but it's voicemail, she leaves a message. "Hey babe, it's me. I just wanna call and tell you that I love you so so so so much. You wanna come over to my home please? See you there, sweetheart." She didn't know what she was doing.

Ding dong. Riker runs downstairs and opens the door. Riker smiles, Ellington has returned from his holiday trip and is here to say hi. "Hey, Ellington! Wassup bro?" Riker gives Ellington a 'boy hug', which is basically just a short and steady hug. "Hey, Riker. Nice to see you back. I can't wait to hang out with the band again!" "Why don't you come in man?" "Sure." They walk to the living room and Riker takes two cokes out of the fridge, Ellington, or Ratliff for the fans, loves cokes. "Here you go." "Thanks man." Riker gives Ellington one of the two cokes and opens one himself. "I'm sorry to say, but Ross is staying over at a friend's house and Ryland is gone too, but we have no idea where he's hanging out. They both left yesterday, but Ryland is not with Ross." Ellington takes a sip and speaks: "Oh, that's okay. Do you know when Ross is going to come back? I want to go swimming with him." "Well, Ross told me he's going to return home today. You better give him a call, tomorrow." Ellington is Ross's best friend, they do a lot of the daily things together. "I'll surely do that." An awkward silence follows. The boys just sit and look at each other. Riker is the first to say something. "A lot has happened when you were away, you know. Wanna hear the good or the bad news first?" Ellington looks scared. "I hope everyone is okay... Rydel didn't have an accident, did she?" Riker tries to smile. "Don't worry about her, she's fine." Ellington is relieved, Rydel was his everything, his second best friend. "Let me hear the bad news first, please." Riker takes a breath. "Mark has passed away." Ellington looks up. "What?! How?!" "We found him here, in the kitchen. A window was smashed and dad was murdered." Ellington can't believe Riker's words. "What the hell man... I feel so bad now... I'm here for you, Riker... I'm shocked, Mark was like a second father to me... When's the funeral? I want to speak about your father at the funeral." Riker wipes away a tear. "The funeral is this Saturday, Ellington. I'll tell mom you want to speak about dad." "Thanks, man. It would mean a lot to me if I could speak about Mark at his own funeral." "You will, we will too, probably." did Riker say. "That's perfect. And, if I may ask... Do you have any idea who... you know... might have murdered him?" Riker looks down at the ground. "We try not to think about that, it's tuff to do that. Who would want to kill our father? That's a huge mystery only God knows the answer to. Hopefully the police officers find out and put the murderer in jail for his whole miserable life." Ellington wants to touch Riker to comfort him, but he eventually didn't do it. "Okay... Hopefully they do. Now, what's the good news you wanted to tell me? I'mma need it..." "What good news?" did Rydel exclaim while she entered the room. "Rydel!" did Ellington shout as response and he gives Rydel a soft hug. "I've missed you so much, Rydel!" "I've missed you too, Ratliff. How could I not? You sweetweart." Rydel winks. "Now what is the good news you were going to tell? I'm curious." did she say towards her brother. "I wanted to tell him about Ross." "Do you seriously think that it's good news that Ross is... you know what?" Rydel got a bit angry. Riker stays to his opinion. "Isn't it a good thing that he discovered his true identity? We should be proud of him!" "What's wrong with Ross?" Ellington doesn't know what Riker and Rydel are talking about. "Ross is gay, Ellington." did Rydel say. Ellington looks surprised and actually happy about it. "Ross loves boys? Cool. How did you guys find out about it?" Rydel speaks up again. "Rocky and dad found him together with a guy in his bed. Father threw the guy out of the house and punished Ross." Ellington's facial expression changes all of a sudden. "Does he have a boyfriend?" did he ask. "Yes, I'm afraid he has, man." does Riker respond. "I wouldn't be surprised if he's making out with that boy right now. That's probably the reason why he didn't come home last night." did Rydel say. Riker looks at it on a whole different way, again. "That doesn't matter, Rydel. Let him do what he wants to, it's his choice after all." "That's right, Riker. I'm sorry." "It's nothing, sister." Ellington stands up. "Thanks for the drink, but I think I have to go now. Look after yourselves, guys, don't let all this events bring you down." Ellington winks, the others say goodbye and he leaves the house.

Ryland wanted to do something fun with Selena. So, he took her with him to the fair. They played games, did road rides and just had a lot of fun. It was amazing. Now they are playing a water shooting game where you shoot with water guns at targets, there are balloons that inflate more and more when you hit one of the targets. Ryland beat Selena and popped his balloon. He won a giant stuffed panda. "For you." did Ryland say, holding out the panda towards Selena. It looked really cute. Selena looked down at the panda for a little while before looking up at Ryland again. "No, it's yours... you're the one who won... not me." did Selena say. "Yeah, but I'm the one who took you out on this..." He stopped while speaking out his sentence. "On this what?" did Selena say smiling. Ryland looked down at the ground for a bit. "Umm... this... date..." he said. Selena started to blush. "I knew it was a date, you silly! Come here..." Selena cuddles Ryland and kisses him on the lips.

Rocky heard Shay's voicemail and hurries up to her house, he knew something was wrong. Rocky could tell from Shay's voicemail that she was really nervous. Hopefully it's nothing serious. Shay's door is open, did she forget to lock it, or has someone else forced it open? Rocky comes in silently and looks around, seeking for Shay. Nobody downstairs, thus he needed to take the stairs to go check on the first floor. Rocky readies himself for a fight with a possible burglar. On that moment does Rocky hear crying from behind Shay's door. "Shay, are you in there?" "Oh, yes, Rocky. It's me." Rocky opens the door and runs towards Shay, he gives her a big hug. "What's up, babe? Did somebody hurt you?" Shay wipes away her tears. "I'm pregnant, Rocky..." Rocky sits down and looks at the ground. He doesn't know what to say. "It's... It's okay... sweetheart. We'll get through it, we will, I promise..." Rocky holds Shay in his arms, a tear runs down from his right eye. Good heaven he didn't know he wasn't the one who made her pregnant...

It's 9 P.M., Ross has put himself on some clothes he found in his luggage. He doesn't wear a shirt, it was too damn hot on the island. All his hot muscles were exposed. He hoped Cody and him would do something cool at the beach or something. Ross is waiting in the great hall, Cody could arrive every moment now. "There you are, Cody!" Ross smiled while he said that. "9 P.M., as promised. So, what are you waiting for, let's get outside, mate." They walk towards the beach, the sand was burning on the back of their feet. "What do we do now?" did Ross ask. "Pull out those clothes and just run into the sea. Naked swimming makes you feel so free, mate!" "Your whole life looks like a porn movie, Cody." Ross winks and smiles. He pulls out his pants and underwear. His penis was still soft and small, you could tell he is a grower. Cody does the same, he didn't have any hair on his body, very hot. His penis was already erected, very attractive to just slide in your butthole. I mean, if you're gay, of course. Cody's hardon has a nice color and is very well shaped, he should be proud of his Willy. They take each other's hand and run into the sea. The sea was warm, it felt really good for Ross to make his body clean in the sea. Cody and Ross rub their body's against each other, Ross got a boner straight away from the rubbing. Cody turns around and Ross is now rubbing with his body against the back of Cody, under water. They keep on rubbing until Ross's dick accidentally slides into Cody's asshole. "Aww, mate, this feels so good... Come on, just fuck me." did Cody say, already very horny. If anyone would see Ross was digging into Cody's hole with his huge pale in the sea, he would feel so embarrassed. Good thing this is a private island. Ross starts penetrating Cody hard and steady. This surely wasn't healthy for Cody's butt, something so hard and big that goes into your ass over and over again, couldn't be healthy at all. They don't care, they just do it. Ross was enjoying it, he pulls Cody closer to his body while he bumps into him. "Shit... I'm already coming bae..." Ross screams loudly and pulls at Cody's hair. He's now shooting all his loads into Cody, once again. "Aww, I really needed that. Thanks for letting me enter you again, mate." did Ross say and he places a kiss on Cody's lips.

It's been the last day Ross would stay with Cody on his island, tomorrow would he return home. Although, that's what he thought while laying in bed with Cody, who's already asleep. It's been a nice day, they had dinner together, it was very romantic. Cody only had the best food of the world for his boyfriend, it's crazy how much Cody gives about Ross. A bit too crazy sometimes, but that's okay. Ross places a kiss on Cody's forehead and whispers: "Good night, love."


	10. Where's Ross?

Rocky comes in. Shay didn't expect him today, but he's her boyfriend, so that's okay. "Hey babe." Shay kisses Rocky and cuddles him. As told earlier does Shay actually have the same age as Ross, Rocky is a few years older than her. "How are you, sweetheart?" did Shay ask. "I'm okay. Let's get to your bedroom. I want to talk to you." Without asking how Shay is doing does Rocky go upstairs, he takes Shay with him. Shay closes the door and Rocky sits down on her bed. "I want to keep it." did he say. "What? You mean the..." "Yes, the baby... I want to take up my responsibility and be a good father. We'll be a family, Shay!" Shay cries and hugs Rocky. "Shhh, babe. Why do you have to cry for this?" "I just... I... I haven't slept last night..." Shay was crying all night because she was pregnant because of Ross and not because of her boyfriend Rocky. She wanted to tell it to someone, she needed to talk about it. "Why didn't you sleep last night, babe? We'll get trough it, I promise!" "I'm not crying because of that, Rocky, it's more complicated..." Rocky wanted to know what was bothering her. "Tell me about it, I'll help you." "You can't help me, Rocky!" Shay got pissed. "Okay, okay... Sorry... I just wanted to..." "You wanted what? You wanted to fuck me, didn't you?! That's the only thing you do, am I right?" Shay was really upset. Rocky tries to calm her down. "Babe, you know I love you..." "Oh sure you do, well, too bad for you. You didn't make me pregnant, someone else did!" Rocky laughs. "Haha, you're just pranking me, I was the one who squirted into your pussy. I saw it myself..." Shay is crying and acts angry. "I'm already pregnant for three weeks, Rocky. I've had sex with someone else 3 weeks ago, without a condom." Rocky's facial expression changes immediately. "How could you?! You slut! Fucking whore! You know what I'm gonna do with you?!" Rocky was really mad. He punches Shay's belly, harder and harder. He didn't stop beating her, the baby had to die. "Aaahh, Rocky, stop! You fucking asshole!" "You get what you deserve, whore!" Shay let herself fall on the ground. Rocky finally kicks her one more time in the pussy, with his foot. He then spits on her, she was crying and screaming like crazy. "Go find yourself another fuckbuddy, you fucking whore!" Rocky leaves Shay's house. Shay lays on the ground of her bedroom, blood is floating out of her vagina. Tears roll down her eyes. The embryo has passed away.

Ryland and Selena can't hold it anymore and are kissing against the door of their hotel room. Ryland tries to open it behind his back, he succeeds and they fall in, on each other. They both laugh very hard. "Haha, really something only we could do! Let's get in the bed Ryland, I want you, here and now..." Selena was really excited. They stroll in the bed while Selena is sucking on Ryland's lower lip. "What do you want to do, sweetheart?" "Just pull out your pants, I wanna make our relation ship official." Ryland couldn't believe the words came out of Selena's mouth. "Really? I thought you didn't like sex anymore because of..." This time does Selena shut Ryland's mouth with a finger. "Shhhh, you talk too much, you know... Kiss me." Ryland kisses Selena gently, but the kiss gets wilder and wilder. Selena pulls out Ryland's underwear and starts pulling at his dick. "Put your finger in my pussy, Ryland... please..." Ryland opens her pants and slowly inserts his finger into her wet and warm vagina. He couldn't help but moan and he fastens up the fingering in her pussy while she fastens up too. He didn't care she was a bit older, it was the first time love felt so right to Ryland. "You're good at it, Ryland... Wanna discover me even deeper now? Slide him in... and I'll show you the world..." Selena was talking with very erotic words. Ryland takes his boner and holds his little head against the entrance of her pussy for a few seconds. It was his moment of loosing his virginity, his virginity in vaginal sex, of course. He's now slowly pushing his dick in. Her pussy's lips let him in and Ryland digs with his hardon deeper and deeper. It got a lot tighter, the deeper he went. Ryland's dick is very thick, as you may remember. "Do you like it, babe?" Ryland smiles and kisses Selena. "You're the first one I can truly feel my pussy fill up, such a thick boner is hard to find... I knew you were special, Ryland... I love you..." "I love you too, Sellie." Ryland pushes his hardon further till he's completely out of dick. His body is now a part of her's. It felt extraordinary, he wanted to be in her for all his life. It was very warm and wet inside her vagina. "I'mma take you slow, babe..." Ryland slowly pulls his penis back and pushes him back in. He keeps repeating this gesture. Selena had a little bit of pain, but she liked it. While fucking does Ryland grab Selena's boobs, he squeezes them a little bit. Selena's nipples were pretty small, but very attractive. As a response to that does Selena grab Ryland's balls, she plays a bit with them. Ryland had big and hairy balls, not too many hair, but cute little hairs here and there on his sack. "Time to switch, babe." did Selena say and she rolls Ryland around, so she's on top and Ryland is laying down on the bed. Selena starts humping up and down on Ryland's dick. Her titties were bouncing up and down. Selena did her fucking a lot faster than Ryland did. Ryland didn't know what happened to him. All his muscles started relaxing, all but one, his dick was in full action. Finally, the time has come for Selena's orgasm to be released. "Aaaw, I'm coming, babe!" Selena screamed and Ryland felt muscles contracting in Selena's pussy, her vagina became even more wet then before. Ryland takes Selena and turns tables again, he's on top now. Ryland is still fucking her, he wasn't done yet. "Do you want me to stop?" did he ask. "No, Ryland. Go on and give me a second orgasm... I know you can do it." Ryland never expected he would hear a woman say that to him. He starts penetrating harder and faster. They both moan. Ryland was going to ejaculate any moment now. Ryland feels the tingling and quickly pulls his penis out of Selena's pussy, he then immediately squirted all his load on Selena's belly. If he was one second too late, he would have ejaculated all his sperm into her, which means she could get pregnant. "You did it babe. Now please finger me till I'm done too..." Ryland pushes five fingers into her pussy, because he needed to match the same thickness as his dick's size. The fingering was pretty wet. He digged with all the fingers of one hand till they disappeared into Sellie's va-jay-jay. "Go deeper, please..." Selena kept moaning. Ryland decided to put his whole hand into her. He pushes it slowly deeper till half of his lower arm has gone in. He makes a fingering gesture with his whole arm now. "Aaah, I'm going to squirt, go harder!" Ryland uses his last powers to go faster, this was really exhausting stuff. Selena screams even harder than the first time, Ryland pulls his arm out and she squirts a hot liquid out of her pussy. It was white and spurted like 20 inches away. Ryland was impressed. Selena cleans everything up with a towel. "You know you're very talented, right? It's very difficult to make a woman come 2 times... Some even can't make a woman ejaculate once... And that squirt I did, is our little secret, okay?" Selena winked at Ryland. Ryland kisses her on the mouth. "Let me be yours forever, Selena..." Selena smiles. "If you mean forever with forever, then I'm in!" They both have a giggle and hug. "Let's rest now, I want to introduce you to my family, tomorrow. I can't wait for you to meet them..." Selena and Ryland cuddle and rest in each other's arms on the bed.

Rocky comes home and immediately goes upstairs. Stormie is sitting in the living room. She just finished the preparations for Mark's funeral. Stormie's worried. Ross still hasn't come home. The funeral is already tomorrow and he refuses to give her a sign of life. Stormie tried to reach him, but he never picks his phone up. Stormie doesn't know what to do. Riker walks in the living room. "Riker, son... Have you heard something from Ross? I'm worried if he will make the funeral of dad..." did Stormie ask him. "I called him 2 days ago, he was staying over at he friend's house did he say. He also said he would return yesterday, but he didn't. I'm worried too. Shall I call him again?" did Riker answer. Stormie nods. "He doesn't answer my calls, but you can try." "I'mma call him right now."

Ross and Cody are eating. They worked out together this morning. Ross wanted to leave the private island and go back home, he was going to ask Cody any moment. Ross's phone rings. Ross picks up. "Ross Lynch speaking." "Hey Ross, it's me, Ellington. I'm back home and I suppose you are too?" "Umm... Nice to hear you, Ellington, I've missed you... But unfortunately I'm not home yet. Sorry..." It's silent for a few seconds on the other side of the phone call. "That's okay, Ross. Just promise me you will go to the swimming pool with me, as soon as you come back please..." "I promise, man! Sounds cool, see you." "Cool, later man!" Ross cuts off the line. As soon as he did that does his phone ring again. He quickly picks up. "Yes, Ellington?" did Ross ask. "It's me, Riker." "Oh, sorry, I thought you were... never mind." Cody's facial expression changes. He knew Riker wanted Ross to come home. "That's okay. Man, we're all worried about you. Dad's funeral is tomorrow, we need you to come home as soon as possible!" Ross totally forgot about the funeral. "What the hell?! I totally forgot about that! How could I be so stupid... I'll come home immediately. Thanks for calling, Riker!" "Please come home before the evening, I'm begging you..." Riker wants Ross to promise it to him. "I promise, Riker, bye!" "Bye!" The phone call finished. Cody looks angry towards Ross. Ross mustn't go. He won't leave Cody's private island. He's Cody's possession now... Nobody will take Ross from Cody, nobody...


	11. Escape

"I'm sorry, Cody... But my dad's funeral is tomorrow and I really need to go home now." did Ross say, he didn't dare to look in Cody's angry eyes. "I'm sorry too, I won't let you go. Every door is locked, every window is sealed. You can't get out." Ross is shocked. "What? Why would you do that, Cody?" Cody smiles like a devil. "Because you're mine, you won't leave the island." Cody is crazy, Ross can't believe that he's in love with that creep... "Cody, please tell me you're joking... This can't be true." Ross got scared. "Oh, yes... It's true. Butler, please lead Ross to his room and lock his door." As hypnotized walks the butler towards Ross, takes his arm and pulls him to the corridor. Ross couldn't believe what was going on, Cody was kidnapping him on his island. "But, Cody, we love each other... How dare you?!" Cody smiles on an evil and devilish way while Ross was taken to the bedroom.

The butler throws Ross on the bed and locks the door with three locks. Ross just lays on the bed for a couple of minutes, thinking about a way out. He didn't expect this from Cody, what was wrong with him? He looked like a psycho... Creepy. "I need to escape... and fast." Ross takes his phone and a knife out of his luggage. He tries to open the windows of the room, but they were totally stuck. Ross looks up and sees a trachea grid. It wasn't very big, but he would certainly fit into it. Ross takes a chair and stands on it, so he can reach the grid. He takes it with two hands and pulls it out of the wall, so he can climb into the pipe. He climbs in and he crawls forward trough the pipe. He can't see anything, there's no light in there... Until he suddenly falls down into a hole. He lands on the ground, into a pile of garbage. The pipe led to a waste container. Ross climbs out of it and tries to find out where he has stranded. He sees trees in front of him and behind him is a wall of the villa. He runs trough the little forest and ends out on the beach. The airport must be on the left side of the island, so he started walking that way. He didn't have an idea how he was going to find a plane and actually fly it back home... Suddenly his phone rings. Ross looks at the screen. He doesn't recognize the number, but he picks up. "Ross Lynch speaking." "Federal police speaking, are you alright, mister Lynch?" "Yes, I'm fine, thanks for asking..." "I guess you don't understand why we are asking you this... You are in companion of mister Cody Simpson, aren't you?" "Yes, I am." "Did he harm you?" "No, Cody wouldn't harm me, I think..." "Look, wherever you are... Get away from him! He's a murderer! He's the one who killed your father, he's a monster... Please kid, for your own safety... get away from him." "Why would I believe you?" Ross was suspicious. "Listen, kid. We found the DNA of mister Simpson on the crime scene. Every lead is pointing towards him, he is the killer... Get away from him." did the police officer say. Ross's mind explodes. He puts down the phone. "This is it. I'm gonna kill the jerk!" Ross takes his knife and runs back to the villa. Cody murdered his father, Ross wants revenge.

Ross breaks a window with a stone and creeps in the house. Once he saw Cody, it would be his last minute of living. Ross runs from one corridor in the other. He can't find Cody, but accidentally runs into the butler. Ross pushes him against the wall and holds his knife under the butler's throat. "Where is he, where is Cody?" did he shout at him. "I'm here, Ross." Cody was standing on the other side of the corridor. Ross throws the butler on the ground. "Get away, you piece of shit!" did he shout at the butler. Ross then turns towards Cody. "Now it's your turn. Why the fuck did you kill my father?" Cody smiles. "That's what you wanted, wasn't it? You can be yourself now, Mark is dead. Nobody will judge you for who you are." Ross got even more angry. "Why don't you go fuck off?" He runs towards Cody and points out his knife to stick it in Cody's chest. But, even before Ross's knife touched Cody, did Cody stick a knife into Ross's left part of his chest, right in the area where his heart is. Cody was holding that knife behind his back for all this time. Ross falls on the ground and vomits blood. His wound is sputtering blood. "Looks like you failed again, Ross. It's a shame, we could be a nice couple." "Fu... fu... fuck... you..." did Ross stutter while spitting out blood. Ross started seeing black spots. "I will make this less painful for you, let me stick a knife in your brain, and your pain is right over." Cody talked like he was the devil. He takes another knife out of his pocket. "Bye, Ross." Ross unexpectedly pierces Cody's foot with his knife. Cody screams it out from pain. On that moment does the police storm inside. All Ross could see was how they forced Cody on his knees and how they handcuffed him. Cody was crying. Ross smiles and looses his consciousness. From that moment on, Ross could only see darkness.

Ross slowly opens up his eyes, but quickly closes them again. The light he saw was very bright. He tries to get up and look around. Nothing but white fog around him, and very, very bright white light. „So you finally came to visite me, son." Ross turns around and let a cream escape from his mouth. His father stood right in front of him. „No, this can't be true… I'm dreaming…" Ross squeezes himself in the arm. His father starts laughing. „Where am I, father?" Mark smiles. „Where do you think we are, son?" „It looks like heaven, am I in heaven?" „Yes, son.." Ross looks at the ground. „I think I have to make up a few things, Ross. I'm incredibly sorry that I beat you up because of your sexuality, I understand why you haven't yet forgiven me…" Ross speaks up: „But, dad, I've already forgiven you a long time ago. I just didn't want to confess it to myself. You know I didn't choose to be… different. I hope you understand now." Mark smiles and hugs his son. This was certainly one of the most happiest moments from Ross's life… If he didn't die a few minutes ago. Ross cries. „Dad, I can't be dead… I still have so much things to do, and what will R5 be without me?" „You're right, it isn't your time… yet." Mark places a kiss on Ross's forehead. Ross's father starts fading away. „Farewell son, see you in another life." „Wait dad, who killed you, tell me! FATHER?! Did Cody kill you?" „They will find out soon, just know that the murderer was handling out of love…" „Father? Father?" Ross sees nothing but bright light. His father is gone. He suddenly feels pain in his chest. The pain is getting harder and harder. It feels like electricity going through his body in shocks...


End file.
